


Hands

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mid-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one person Terra's always counted on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Terra had roused to consciousness in a cave, confused by the darkness, the headache, the presence she could feel off to her side, and then she opened her eyes and blinked a man's face into focus.

"I'll stay by your side till your memory comes back," he'd said. He'd grinned, and grabbed her hand, and led her out, and ever since, she's been taking his hand and stepping into the unknown.

He woke her in the middle of the night while they were staying at Figaro Palace, stood outside the room while she dressed, then led her to a high breezeway and helped her up onto the battlements. When he heard the whistle he'd grabbed her hand, told her to close her eyes and trust him, and then jumped, pulling her with him. In the Returners' hideout in the mountains he'd squeezed her shoulder when she agreed to help. In Zozo, she woke to find him holding one of her hands, holding it around a crystal that glowed with the same light that had come from the frozen creature in Narshe - the Esper, she knew the name now. Her kin.

And now on the airship they can only hear the wind and the engines, because Relm asked "What'll happen to Terra?" and no one wanted to answer. The magic that makes half of her is bound to the Goddesses, and Kefka controls them now the way he once controlled her. To defeat him they'll have to destroy the Goddesses and the power that springs from them.

Unseen among the cluster of their friends, her hand finds Locke's for a moment; he squeezes her trembling fingers. "Come on," she says, even though her voice shakes. Her hand slips out of his as she turns toward the railing of the airship, and she's alone as she jumps, this time.  



End file.
